Not a Soul
by InsanelyxLOUD
Summary: A walk through the woods at night leads Leah to a very nice position, between her Alpha and her old pack mate. Jacob/Embry/Leah
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author's Note: So, I have categorized this story as a oneshot. I am, though, willing to write more if I get enough reviews asking me to continue.

Warning: This story contains major mature content. If you don't like, don't read.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not a Soul

Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lips crashed, hands raked over bodies, tongues pressed together. They couldn't say that this didn't happen often, because it did. Days when Renesmee demanded too much attention and when Sam took his Alpha authority a little too seriously, they'd meet. In the beginning, it was just a way to relieve tension, but after their third meeting it became more.

First, it was just kissing. They ran to each other in the woods and talked, really talked. And then all of a sudden their lips were on crashed against each others. Neither knew who started it, but neither could bring themselves to end it.

Then it was touching. Hands started roaming, stroking forbidden places. It led to sounds. A lot of them. Moans, hisses, groans, chuckles, and even sometimes, screams.

The fucking came last. It was awkward at first for the two to know that they had lost their virginity to each other, another male. But neither could get enough. Of course, it hurt like hell. The barriers they had to push through were tight, but in the end they succeeded.

Neither ever said a word to anyone about it. Both always kept their thoughts secretive in wolf form, making sure no one ever found out.

So of course it would be a bit of a shock to Miss Leah Clearwater to find her Alpha and her old pack mate in a very heavy make out session, hands groping places they shouldn't have been. There she was, just trying to get away from Sue and Chief Swan's constant flirting, and she found a completely different show. She couldn't help but to admit that the sight made her slightly hotter than usual. She knew she had to leave without being caught or there'd be an unavoidable extremely awkward conversation.

She took a step back, a huge mistake. Her foot met with a twig, which snapped in half from the contact. The two boys in front of her jumped apart after hearing the sudden noise. Their heads snapped her way and their dark eyes narrowed on the only female werewolf. Leah's eyes were wide, her body stiff. The two boys glanced at each other. Jacob nodded as if he knew Embry's thoughts. _Get her._

As Leah took another step back, the men strode forward, too fast for the older girl to comprehend. Jacob behind and Embry in front, they both pressed their half naked bodies against hers. A gasp coming from Leah was cut off by Embry's lips. She struggled between the two. Both boys knew this was the only option. If she got involved, she couldn't tell anyone about it.

The Alpha put his lips to her ear. "Shh, Beta. You've walked into your own trap." Leah struggled more, trying to break free. She was unsuccessful as the two were much stronger than her.

"_Quit being difficult_." It was an order.

Jacob raised a big, callused hand and pushed her shirt strap off of one shoulder. Not a second later, his lips were attached to her skin. Leah's body went rigid. The men simultaneously pressed themselves closer to her incase she tried to escape again. Embry's hand went to her jaw, pulling it down and opening her mouth to him. His tongue intruded, brushing against her own tongue. Finally reacting, Leah couldn't fight it. An order was an order. Though, she felt like a huge pedophile, she kept reminding herself that both looked older than her. She kissed Embry back, her tongue tangling with his. Jacob's hands went to the bottom of Leah's loose shirt and lifted it slowly over her head. Both males were surprised that she wore no bra, bringing a small smirk to her lips. Large hands were suddenly were covering her full breasts, the forefinger and thumb rolling the sensitive nipples. A low moan escaped Leah's mouth. Jacob's fingers moved the opposite reaction as an experiment. A louder moan sounded. A smirk formed along Jacob's lips. He had found a weakness.

Embry's eyes focused on Jacob's hands. He licked his lips. Jacob pressed on last kiss to the female's shoulder before withdrawing his body from hers. Leah's legs gave out from under her. Embry caught her and laid her gently on the ground.

As he stood, Jacob appeared behind him, his hands jerking down on Embry's cutoffs. They slid off easily. Jacob's followed. The two fell to the ground, next to a heavily aware Leah. Jacob moved above her, his lips attaching to hers. She tasted of cinnamon, something exotic. His lips slipped off of hers and down her body. They passed between her breasts and her stomach, which she clenched from the sensation. His lips stopped just above her cotton shorts. His hands slid them down her long, toned legs quickly, along with her black lace panties. A moment passed as the male werewolves took in the she-wolf's aroused scent. Their members twitched between their legs.

Embry lifted Leah's upper half onto his lap, his hand tangling in her black hair, stroking it softly. Jacob nudged her legs apart and without warning, brought his mouth down on her wetness. His tongue whipped out, lapping at her clit, teasing the sensitive little nub. She cried out, her nails digging into the ground below her. Jacob chuckled darkly against her womanhood. His hand reached up and slipped a finger inside her slick opening. Her back arched, pushing her back into Embry who whispered dirty things in her ear.

Jacob added another finger, watching her squirm with lust filled eyes. His fingers pumped in and out of her steadily. Just as she was at the brink of release, he pulled his fingers out. She groaned in protest, but immediately stopped it when Jacob shifted so his hardness was pressed was pressed against her center. His eyes connected with her as he pushed himself inside of her. Her eyes fluttered close. _There was so much of him._

"God, you're tight." Jacob muttered through clenched teeth. Of course, she wasn't a virgin. Sam had already taken care of that back when the two were in high school. But not getting any for a few years certainly made someone as tight as one.

Jacob move inside her, slowly at first and then faster as her hips rocked against his to meet his thrusts. Sounds filled the air—Leah's moans, Jacob's swearing, and Embry's dirty talk in Leah's ear.

Suddenly, Jacob stopped his movements. Leah's eyes snapped open, but he wasn't looking at her. His gaze was on his best friend. He bit his lips and slid out of her, deciding to share with Embry. He turned the girl over onto her knees and traded spots with Embry, whose cock slid against her pussy teasingly.

Jacob grabbed Leah's face and pulled it up to look at him. He examined her. She truly was a beautiful girl, especially in the moonlight. Her skin, which was a little lighter than his russet colored, was flawless and her brown eyes were piercing. Her full lips, swollen from kissing, were pulled into a small pout. He knew she hated being vulnerable, like she was at that moment. Hell, they all knew it. And to him, that fact alone made what they were doing all the better.

Without another thought, he guided her head to his erect member, lifting it to her lips. She licked her lips, glaring up at him, before taking him all into her mouth. She sucked softly, causing him to let out a small growl. His hand wrapped in her hair and moved her head back and forth on him. She didn't gag. He was impressed, especially with how big he was.

Embry, done with his teasing, plunged himself deep into her tight sheath from behind. A low rumbling came from the back of Leah's throat, creating all the more pleasure for Jacob. Embry increased his speed. The air was filed with the cries and moans from the three.

"Oh fuck!" Came from Jacob, whose hips moved faster. He climaxed and shot his load into Leah's mouth. She swallowed it greedily and he pulled out. He stayed on his knees, stroking her face as Embry pounded into her.

She cried out seconds later, her muscles constricting around him as she came hard. Her juices dripped down, strong enough for the men to smell and savor.

"Shit." Embry hissed, pounding harder. He threw his head back in pleasure and Jacob knew was about to come. A thought suddenly hit him. He remembered that Leah was a female and even though she believed that she was infertile, he didn't. Embry couldn't come inside her. Pregnancy was not something anyone wanted to deal with.

Jacob rushed behind Embry and gripped his hips, pulling his out of Leah. He immediately wrapped his hand around the thick member, pumping fast. Embry gripped Jacob's shoulders and groaned, spilling his semen onto Jacob's hand. Jacob stopped pumping when all the liquid was drained and cleaned it off with his tongue.

He kissed Embry tenderly and the two collapsed next to Leah, spent. The girl was in the middle once again. She rolled over and rested her head on Jacob's chest. Embry wrapped an arm around her naked torso, pressing his chest to her side.

The three drifted off to sleep with an unspoken agreement.

_Tell no one. Not a soul._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

FIN?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author's Note: So, the many reviews for the first chapter has made me continue. I hope to get many reviews for this chapter as well. Make me happy!

Warning: This story contains major mature content. If you don't like, don't read.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not a Soul

Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the tops of a cliff sat a girl. Her dark eyes were fixed on the water beneath the cliff; the waves crashing carelessly together. She wondered for a brief moment whether the waves were free or imprisoned. She wondered if after the waves crashed together, they fell down because they wanted to or because the mere force of gravity made them. She guessed the latter, thinking it not possible for the waves to stay in mid-air just because they simply _felt_ _like it_. Although, she should have known that almost anything was possible after what her life had given her. She had not, in her earlier years, thought that the stories her father had told her about their tribe were true. She had passed them off as legends, nothing realistic. Of course, now she knew better. She now, naïve ridden, believed. She only wished she didn't. But like the waves, she had no choice, because she _was_ apart of those ancient tales. She became the legend. It was horrific, to say the least, because of all things fate decided to throw her way, becoming the legend was by far the worst.

The wind blew, causing a single strand of dark hair to fall in her beautiful face. She was quick to tuck it behind her ear. The hair was just a reminder of her once lover, who had loved it long. She didn't know why she had decided to grow it long again, except for the fact that it really did look better than the supermodel bob she had supported before.

Deciding that her own thought were going to drive her insane, she lifted herself gracefully from the ground onto her feet and started down the path to her home. She couldn't really call it home anymore, since her father was gone.

She sighed as she reached the front steps to the house. The walk there was shorter than she remembered. She slowly walked the steps and entered her home.

"Mom!" she called, the house too silent for her liking. It was usually filled with the constant flirting between her mother and the Fork's Police Chief, and her little brother's never-ending chatter.

"Ma?" she called again.

Silence.

She suddenly changed her mind. She liked the quiet. It was a friend. For now at least. She walked to the kitchen. A note on a single white sheet of notebook paper was left on the counter. She read it aloud:

"_I'm out with Charlie. Won't be back until late. You're brother's at the Cullen's place. There's food in the fridge. Love, Mom."_

She rolled her eyes at the obviousness of the words and crumbled up the paper into a ball. She threw in into the thrash can before heading upstairs to her room. She opened her door and slowly stepped inside. As she shut the door, the lightless room's atmosphere seemed different than usual. There was also a different scent to the air. Still facing the door, she sniffed. It was a musky, firewood smell. Her eyes widened. She knew that scent.

"Leah."

She spun around. Her dark eyes looked up and met a pair of darker ones. A small gasp escaped her lips.

Finding her voice, she replied, "Embry."

His smirk was seen by her through the darkness that surrounded them. Her breath caught in her throat. She hadn't seen him since _the night_, which happened to be a week ago. She had managed to avoid phasing for almost seven days straight, knowing her thoughts would not be hidden well and their secret would be revealed.

Images flashed through her mind; Embry's lips on hers, Embry's dirty words in her ear, (the words that made her shiver with pleasure), and Embry buried deeply within her. Just the thought made her hot.

As if he could see the images in her brown orbs, he let out a small growl and claimed her lips with his. Not realizing, she kissed him back immediately, knowing she had been yearning to do this all week. Ever since that night, she craved physical contact. She needed it. And now she could have it. Her eyes closed at the thought.

More images flashed through her mind; her moaning as Embry took her on her knees, his hands running through her hair, and her watching as a big hand pumped Embry to release after she herself had came. _Jacob's hand._

Her eyes snapped open. She lightly pushed the man away.

"Jacob. Where's Jacob?" she choked out.

"Not here." Embry hissed, gripping her chin and forcing his lips back on hers.

He was obviously angry. The Demon Spawn had probably stolen her Alpha away again. At the moment, Leah ceased to care.

Embry's tongue invaded the werewolf beauty's mouth. Hers fought back, the two battling for dominance.

They somehow ended up on her queen sized bed. In the dark room, it was almost impossible to see, but the two didn't need their sight to make the other scream.

Though she started on top—her legs thrown over his lap in a straddling position—Leah ended up beneath him. His hand moved beneath her simple cotton shirt, along her stomach, creating goose bumps on her skin. Her shirt and simple white lace bra were discarded. Her hands roamed his already bare chest, his muscles contracting beneath her hands as they passed over. His fingers ran along her suddenly hard nipples. A small moan left the back of her throat and Leah immediately felt Embry's erection hit her thigh underneath his grey sweatpants.

He lifted her into a sitting position, one hand staying on her lower back for support. His big hands moved down her stomach to the top of her shorts. Their mouths not once left the other's as he removed her bottoms quickly, throwing them somewhere unknown on the floor. Instead of disposing her white lace panties, he simply pushed them to one side and ran a single finger down her pussy lips. She leant back into the hand that was holding her up, anticipating what was to come next. Two of his fingers plunged into her core and she let out a throaty scream against his lips. He chuckled darkly, breaking the kiss. His fingers moved faster. His lips moved to her neck, nibbling and sucking on the tan flesh there.

He added a third finger, his thumb flicking over the little knot that drove her nuts making her cry out. Smirking, his increased the pace of his hand's thrusts, twisting and curling his fingers inside of her heat. Her hands clutched to hit shoulders.

"_Em!_" she gasped, "_I n-need—" _She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence for at that moment, he added a fourth finger, stretching her walls farther than ever. Her eyes widened and she threw her head back.

She was just on the brink of ecstasy. She was about to lose control and he knew it. With just another flick of his thumb to her clit, she'd be a pile of mush in his hands.

But he never got a chance to do so.

"Having fun without me? Embry, I though we decided to share." A husky voice sounded.

Embry's fingers halted within Leah's sheath. Leah's head snapped up. Her eyes found a shirtless Jacob Black standing in her doorway, a shit-eating grin adorning his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author's Note: I am extremely sorry for not posting last weekend. For one, the site wouldn't let me log on for four days, and two, I didn't have enough time to write it anyway. But chapter three is here now! Oh, and thank you to all of you who reviewed and voted on my poll. It was a big help. I'm hoping for many reviews for this chapter. Make me happy again!

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not a Soul

Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap:

"_Having fun without me? Embry, I though we decided to share." A husky voice sounded._

_Embry's fingers halted within Leah's sheath. Leah's head snapped up. Her eyes found a shirtless Jacob Black standing in her doorway, a shit-eating grin adorning his lips. _

A growl erupted from Embry's chest.

"Well, if you would have showed up like you were supposed to, maybe I would have shared." Embry spat.

Even with the boy's fingers buried deep within her, Leah still managed to be miss independent.

"Hey! No one is 'sharing' me. I decided who I fuck!" she glared at the two.

Embry chose this moment to twist the fingers inside her. A small gasp escaped her lips/

"Really?" Embry said lowly, causing shivers to convulse through Leah's body. She wanted to defend herself again, but decided to start pumping his fingers in and out of her again. A moan replaced her words.

Jacob leant against the door, watching the two with lust-filled and slightly amused eyes. He knew the two hadn't been at it for very long, for if they had, Embry would have fucked her already. His cock twitched at the thought.

A sigh escaped Leah's lip and a small "Embry" left her mouth.

Just the simple name of his best friend coming from his hot Beta's mouth made him snap to life. Quickly, he strode forward and towered over the couple on the bed. He dropped to his knees and placed a kiss on his best friend's back, smirking as his friend quivered from his touch. He moved Embry back a couple inches and slid him from the bed to the floor. Leah slid forward to the end of the bed so Embry could continue to finger her.

The Alpha's hands traveled down the boy's well developed chest and to the top of the gray sweatpants. He, agonizingly slow, lowered the pants down the Embry's knees. His hands inched toward the erect member. As he grabbed the hard cock, a hiss emerged from Embry's lips.

Jacob's smirk widened and he started his strokes; his big hand moving back and forth along the whole length. This made Embry to curl his fingers toward himself inside of Leah, causing a great reaction from the female werewolf. Her hands grasped the bed sheets and she came hard. The pleasure soared through her body and it was quickly over. After regaining her lost breath, she gripped Embry's wrist and pulled his fingers from her pussy. She lifted his hand up to her mouth and sucked gently on each tip of his fingers, tasting her own juices. She connected eyes with him and took all of his fingers in her mouth. He licked his lips as he watched her. She slowly sucked them clean before releasing hiss fingers from her mouth and kissing him full on the lips. He could taste her on her tongue.

Leah pulled away and placed a kiss on the boy's shoulder, connecting eyes with her Alpha as she did so. He flashed a smirk. Her eyebrows shot up, her eyes dark with lust, and bit down on Embry's shoulder. Her tongue immediately shot out to soothe the mark she made.

A low growl erupted from Embry's chest. Jacob's hand moved faster on his manhood. Embry grit his teeth. Desperate for something to hold onto, he moved his hand up to Leah's head on his shoulder and his fingers tangled in her hair. He tugged on the strands not-so-softly, wanting the girl's lips on his. Leah resisted however, and nibbled on the spot just below his ear. Jacob moved his head forward and licked the shell of Embry's other ear. Simultaneously, his hand's thrusts slowed. He moved his hand forward at as low speed and then jerked back quick and hard. He kept doing this action, knowing it was driving his friend crazy.

Leah lifted her lips to Embry's ear ironically at the same time as Jacob.

"_Embry._" They breathed his name in unison.

Embry groaned loudly. He pulled on Leah's hair harder than before, pulling her to the floor and pushing her down to his hardness. His other hand quickly removed Jacob's hand from his cock. The hand on Leah's head moved down her jaw and pulled it down, opening her mouth to him. He moved his cock to fill her mouth. Leah welcomed it and bobbed her head back and forth on his before deep throating him just in time. He moaned and shot him load down her throat. She swallowed. They stayed in the same position for a moment while Embry recovered. When he did, he moved his manhood from her mouth. She looked up and grinned at him He stroked her lips with his thumb more affectionately than teasingly. He then pulled away and swiftly pulled up his pants. He turned to Jacob, who was still on his knees. Be pulled the man up and kissed him hotly, his tongue brushing against Jacob's. He pulled away slightly so that their lips were barely touching.

"Have fun with her," he said huskily. His teeth bit down on Jacob's bottom lip, pulling on it slightly. He moved away and strode out of the room.

Licking his lips, Jacob turned toward Leah, who had been watching the two. They turned her on to no end. She stood suddenly, her small black panties still on.

"Jay-cob." she said teasingly, moving toward him.

Once she reached him, she grabbed his belt loops and crashed her lips to his. They fought for dominance. Her hand moved down and stopped when they felt something sticking out of his pocket. She pulled it out and broke the kiss. She held it in front of his face.

"A condom?" she rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not taking any chances," he said gruffly, pulling her back to him.

Their lips connected again. She kept the little package tightly in her palm. Her other hand undid his pants expertly. He slid out of them and stood their naked.

Leah smirked and pushed him back on the bed. He landed on his back, his hard member sticking up excitedly. She laughed softly, removed her panties and straddled him. She tore open the condom package with her teeth. After throwing the wrapper to the side, she rolled the condom onto his cock. She them moved her hips down to his pelvis and lowered her pussy on him. She moaned as his erection slid inside her. Jacob gripped her waist hard, licking his lips again. Leah moved her hips up and then slammed down in him. Both groaned loudly and his grip on her waist tightened. He lifted her on him and repeated her last motion.

"Oh god, Leah." he breathed out.

They created a rhythm. It wasn't too long until Leah came hard. Her inner walls contracted and clamped around his cock, making Jacob climax right after. Leah rocked her hips a few times more until the pleasure became too much. She collapsed against his chest. He rolled them over--slipping out of her-- and stood. He slipped the filled condom off and tossed it in the trashcan next to the bed. He found his pants where they left them on the floor and pulled them on. After, he strode over to the bed and covered Leah with a sheet. He kissed her softly.

"See ya later, Beta." he smiled and withdrew out of her room, closing the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Author's Note: Gahh! I apologize to you wonderful readers (and reviewers) for not updating sooner. I've had end of the year crap to deal with, but now school is over and I'm writing again. Thanks to all who are still sticking with my stories and who have voted on my poll. It's given me many great ideas and I can't wait to get them out in my story for you. The next chapter will reveal the story behind Jacob and Embry's relationship, and the certain emotion each person is feeling. Make me happy with more wonderful reviews!

**Warning: This chapter contains more graphic content and slash than usual. You have been warned.**

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not a Soul

Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thump. _

…

_Thump._

…

_Thump._

The sound of Leah's paws hitting the ground made Jacob and Embry on alert. They hid between the trees, blending in well enough that even the female werewolf wouldn't see them. They had been planning this for days; a secret sexual ambush on the girl, and all it took was a phone call from Jacob, telling her that they had some Alpha-Beta business to take care of.

Within the past two weeks there hadn't been any sexual rendezvous between the three, except for the afternoon Leah had caught Jacob on his knees in front of Embry. And of course, Leah wanted a taste of him too. Two had made him cum within minutes and sucked him dry after. Nothing happened following that. They just smirked at each other and went their separate ways to their homes. Jacob and Embry were ready for more, though, and by the smell of Leah, so was she.

Just as she neared them, Jacob stepped out of his hiding spot into the beautiful native girl's path. She reared to a stop, looking up at him questionably with her too human eyes.

"Phase, Leah." Jacob said simply, though it was a command, something he rarely used on anyone in their pack.

Leah cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowing at the sight of him. Jacob could almost hear her thoughts. _'Why?' _He knew she was asking, almost in a challenging way. Jacob let out a husky growl under his breath at her stubbornness.

"Now." He said his eyes boring into hers. The gray wolf shook her head and was suddenly on two legs, in human form. Jacob's eyes roamed over her naked body hungrily, knowing he would never get used to how dangerously sexy she was.

"What's going on, Oh Mighty Alpha?" Leah voiced, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest to hide her breasts teasingly from the lustful stares of her pack leader.

Jacob's eyes flickered to where Embry was hidden and then back to Leah. Fortunately, she didn't notice. Her eyes hardened in a glare.

"Really Jacob, what did you—"she cut off her own sentence as the wind blew, wafting Embry's musky scent toward her. Her arms dropped from her chest to her side and her glare turned into a look of lustful disbelief.

"You had me come out here for sex?" she questioned, pursing her lips. "Guys, you could have just come through my window again. It would have been much easier than you making me run all the way out here. I was freaking asleep, dammit!"

Embry then stepped out from where he was hidden to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her toned waist, his lips going near her ear. "_We _like it in the woods. And we don't want just _anyone_ hearing you shout our names." he whispered huskily into her ear, his body pressing into her backside. Shivers ran down Leah's spine, and she knew his statement was true. The three had a silent pact that no one, not a soul, would ever know about their little escapades.

Jacob moved forward, pressing his rock hard body against her front. He leant down so his lips rested next to her other ear.

"Besides, we know you want it. We can smell it on you."

Leah bit her bottom lip, groaning softly in the back of her throat. At that, Jacob nipped at her ear before smashing his lips to hers in a rough kiss. Embry's mouth connected with her neck, sucking not-so-softly on the sensitive flesh there. Leah had a flash of déjà vu. The first time they had been in the forest as a threesome, this was their exact first position. Except this time, instead of laying her down after, Embry moved out from behind her and Jacob backed her into a tree. Leah felt the rough bark scrape against her exposed back, but she paid no mind to it. Her mouth was still connected with Jacob's, their tongues battling for dominance. Her arms wrapped around his neck loosely, one hand tugging hard on his hair, the other reaching past his shoulders out to Embry. Embry took her hand with his own, linking their fingers together. Leah had learned from their past threesomes that Jacob was the dominant one and more rough, while Embry was affectionate. It was a nice combination when having sex.

Embry gave her hand a squeeze before he let go of it to take off his and Jacob's clothes. They both only wore loose sweatpants, which made it a pretty easy task. Jacob and Leah stayed connected the whole time, her back still against the tree. After, he took Leah's hand in his again, licking his lips softly. He leant forward, pressing a kiss to Jacob's shoulder. He opened his hand to reveal a condom package he had gotten out of the pocket of Jacob's sweatpants. His free hand moved around Jacob's body to stroke his Alpha's hardened cock. After succeeding in getting the cock to its full length, Embry ripped open the package with his teeth and slid the condom onto Jacob's member. Jacob lifted Leah up against the tree, wrapping her legs around his waist. In one swift motion, he filled her completely. A small squeak emitted from Leah's mouth in surprise. Both wolves chuckled softly, and then Jacob moved his hips in a circular motion. Leah gasped out and Jacob took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth.

Embry stroked his own cock lightly, watching the two with heavily lust filled eyes. When his erection was hard enough, he pressed himself against Jacob's backside. His hand slid down the man's spine and to his ass, which he gave a firm squeeze. He then spread the cheeks slowly and rubbed his erection along the hole. His free hand moved up to his mouth and he sucked on two of his fingers. When they were wet enough, he pressed those fingers to the puckered hole, adding pressure until they slipped in slowly. This earned a groan from the Alpha wolf. Embry moved his fingers back and forth, until he knew Jacob was ready for him. His hand moved back to his mouth and he spit in his hand, and then slathered the saliva onto his hardness. He pressed his cock into the hole and plunged straight into Jacob's ass. The Alpha hissed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain into Leah's mouth.

A smirk formed on Embry's lips. The two had done this before, but having Leah there was even better. He waited for Jacob to started thrusting into Leah to move his own hips. As Jacob thrust back out of Leah, Embry thrust forward into Jacob. They kept to this rhythm. Moans and hisses left each of their mouths, this new position creating the most pleasure out of all the rest they had done in the past.

Embry bit his bottom lip, his thrusts getting harder as he felt the pressure building up inside of him. He wasn't reluctant to be rough with Jacob, but with Leah, he wanted to be gentle. He felt as if she were something fragile, something easily broken, even though he knew she could pretty much handle anything. Even heartbreak.

Jacob's thrusts also became harder, his cock hitting Leah's special spot each time. His eyes were closed tightly and his lips were separated from Leah's.

Leah had never felt more pleasure than this. Her eyes moved back and forth from Embry to Jacob, a feeling of possession overwhelming her. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this; Renesmee pretty much owned Jacob's ass, and Embry was a free man. However, watching the two interact this way with her made her want them as her own. And it sucked. She knew they couldn't be hers. The power of imprinting was bigger than she'd ever be.

As she felt her climax nearing, Leah gave Embry's hand a tight squeeze. She looked back at her Alpha. "Look at me." She said firmly to him. Jacob's eyes immediately snapped open, and from the dark look in his eyes, she knew he was about to explode also. She brought her head forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. The pleasure became too much and she came hard, moaning into his mouth.

Her walls clamped down on Jacob's cock, and Jacob reached his orgasm just after her. He pumped a few more times, riding out his orgasm, the feeling of Embry pumping into him from behind adding to the intense pleasure.

Embry's thrusts came even harder after Jacob had climaxed, desperate to cum. Only seconds later, he spilled his seed inside of the other male wolf, Jacob's name leaving his lips. He stopped his motions after and he slipped out of Jacob slowly.

Jacob sucked out a breath, his eyes closing again. Leah unwrapped her legs from his waist and he lowered her to the ground after sliding his own softening cock out of her swollen cunt. They were all breathing hard. Jacob rested his head on the girl's shoulder, a wave of exhaustion sweeping over him. Embry gave Leah's hand another gentle squeeze.

After the three regained their strength and got their breathing back to normal, they dressed. The boys had brought clothes for Leah and had hid them behind the tree they had just been fucking against. When they were fully clothed, they faced each other, smiling in satisfaction.

Leah ran a hand through her hair, deciding to ask something she'd been wanting to talk about with them for awhile. She needed information for this while secret affair to work.

"Can we talk...about this? About _us?_" she asked softly, almost shyly.

The boys stared at her for a minute, slightly surprised. Jacob nodded though, and turned to walk further into the woods so they could discuss the secret relationship. The two wolves followed, their hands brushing together the whole way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter my wonderful readers. Thanks for all of the fantastic reviews! I love how everyone is responding to the threesome pairing. It's awesome to write when I get such great feedback. I hope this will explain their relationship how I see it in my own head.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not a Soul

Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah picked at the grass beneath her, watching as the two boys sat on a log in front of her. They towered over her, and she felt like she was a little kid again, waiting for story time. Except this was much different, and it was far from some childish story about a princess kissing a frog and it turning into a handsome prince. This was a story about how her two incredibly attractive friends slash sexual partners had started their secret relationship. Leah was maybe a little too eager to know, but this was something she had been wondering since the night she became involved in the sexual acts.

Embry fidgeted nervously on the log, his eyebrows crinkled in concentration. He wasn't sure how to start the explanation. He didn't want to let out any of the emotions he was feeling, because he was certain Jacob and Leah didn't feel the same way. He knew he loved Jacob, and was always jealous when the alpha's thoughts were on the Spawn and never him. He knew he loved Jacob's glorious smile, and perfect jaw line, and his dark, fierce eyes. But Embry also was feeling something new, and it was for the wolf girl who had joined in on the fun. Leah was always a bitch to Embry, always teasing him for his lack of a father, but Embry always took it. He knew deep down that Leah was only trashing him because she was pissed with how her own life was going. Fate had been a bitch to Leah in the past years, and he knew she deserved love. He just wasn't sure if he could be the one to love her.

Jacob rolled his eyes from boredom, tapping his fingers on his legs. At the moment, he wanted to be on the ground fucking the life out of his beta and best friend. Or he wanted to be with Renesmee, the reason for his living. He was debating between the two in his head. What he had with Embry and Leah was fun, yes, and it was very rewarding in the pleasure department, but he knew it could never lead anywhere else. He knew in the end he belonged to Renesmee, and that this little threesome arrangement had to come to an end sometime. He knew that at some point, Embry would have to go back to being just his best friend and Leah just his beta. He only hoped that it could be that easy.

Jacob, the boredom of the silence finally getting to him, sighed and nudged Embry in the shoulder. "Well, what do you want to know, Leah?"

Leah's head jerked up and her eyes landed on Jacob. She studied him, her eyebrows raised. She could tell he was bored by the way he was tapping his fingers. She could also sense that he wanted to be somewhere else at the moment, for he sat in a position so where he could jump up at any time. Her eyes moved to Embry, who was still fidgeting slightly. She knew his nerves were on haywire and decided to just get to the point.

"Why did this start between you two?" she asked.

Embry looked at Jacob to respond, who did so quickly. "I was mad because Nessie wanted to go to the zoo and Edward wouldn't let me take her. He said it was too dangerous for her to go anywhere without them and that he didn't trust me with her. So, in my pissy rage, I ran here and found Embry."

Jacob turned to Embry to continue.

Taking a breath, Embry did so. "I was here because Sam was being a dick, as per usual. I was phased and was thinking about joining Jake's pack, or just getting away from the reservation for awhile, and Sam phased. He was furious at me for even thinking about leaving. He kept going on and on about my responsibilities to the pack and to La Push. He even stooped so low to order me to stay. Of course, I was so pissed I phased back and ran here. I was seething on the ground when Jake found me."

He looked at Jacob, who nodded in encouragement for him to continue. "We talked. And I mean really talked. About everything. We had three meeting in this very spot we're sitting and on the third time, we got caught up in the moment and fucked."

Embry swallowed, licking his lips before continuing. "It was awkward at first, not only because we were both fully grown men, but because we were always best friends. But after awhile, we got into it and it was the great. It happened a lot again after that. The one problem was trying to keep the secret. And it worked until you found us in the woods that night."

He looked at Leah, locking eyes with her. A small smirk graced his lips, and his eyes twinkled. "You were _not _supposed to see us that night. But you did. And we knew that you would either tell someone, or use the new information as blackmail on us, so we involved you so you wouldn't say anything." His smirked grew. "And you only fought us in the beginning, which was much less than we expected. You seemed to enjoy it, too."

Leah rolled her eyes, though the blood rushed to her cheeks. She ducked her head to hide the blush. Embry and Jacob exchanged amused glances, not used to seeing _the _Leah Clearwater blushing. Once she was sure the red was gone from her face, she looked back up at the grinning boys.

"That night, all I wanted to do was get away from my house. My mother and Charlie Swan were flirting like kids in high school and it was really sickening to watch, especially because my dad just…" she trailed off, chewing on her bottom lip. She looked down at her hands for a moment before looking back up at the boys, her eyes full of unwanted pain. "I did _not_ want to see my mom flirting with another man. So, I left and accidentally came across you two. I was shocked, I have to admit, but I wasn't going to say anything to anyone else, honest. It was your business. But I stepped on a god damned twig and froze. I probably could have just ran and gotten away, since you two are so slow," Leah grinned and the boys rolled their eyes. "But you caught me before I could snap out of it."

The three fell into a comfortable silence, just listening to the wind running through the trees. Embry gazed down at Leah, watching as she continued her task in picking at the grass. She had a pile in front of her and was adding to it pretty quickly. Her lips were pursed and her eyebrows were pressed together. He knew she was trying to process the information just given to her. She looked beautiful, with her long dark hair fanned around her shoulders, cascading down her back, and her strong cheek bones inherited from Sue. He wished she would smile, though. He had seen images in Sam's mind of the old Leah who smiled all the time. She was gorgeous.

Leah heard Jacob sigh. She paid no mind to it, not really caring how much he yearned to be with the Devil Spawn. She heard him sigh again before she felt his hot hand cupping her chin and lifting her head up so that she was looking at him. Her hands stopped their movement of picking at the grass, and she raised an eyebrow.

Jacob stared intensely into her pretty yet strong eyes and spoke. "You can't tell anyone, Leah. I know you haven't so far, but this must remain a secret. If anyone ever found out…" He trailed off, leaving it as an open threat. Leah knew he would come after her if she ever told anyone. Jacob continued, his grip on her chin tightening. "You have to promise. Promise to never tell. Not a soul."

Leah glared up at her alpha, trying not to wince as his grip became tighter as each second pass. She lifted her hand and pried his hand away from her face. She smirked challengingly, and pursed her lips.

"I promise."

Jacob sighed in relief. Leah rolled her eyes and laughed dryly.

"Go." She told him, nodding her head in the direction of the Cullen's. His face lit up and he ran and hand over her cheek before jumping up and running toward the leeches.

Leah watched him leave and then turned to look back at Embry. He was looking at the spot where Jacob had disappeared to. She sighed, knowing the look in his eyes. Embry loved Jacob. Leah had her suspicions about it before and now it was confirmed. She stood and strode over to the boy, lifting her hand and placing it on his cheek. His eyes snapped to her and softened. He leant into her hand, his eyes closing. They stayed like that for a moment, savoring the peaceful feeling. Leah watched him, her lips pulled up in a small smile. She felt a new feeling rise up inside her and fought to keep it down. She didn't want to feel that. She knew it would only hurt her end the end, and deep down it scared her. She moved her hand away from his cheek. His eyes opened slowly and he gave her smile.

"Come on, Em. Walk me home." It was a request and Embry was happy to oblige. He stood and together they walked through the woods, joking like old friends, both ignoring the feeling of love in the pits of their stomach. They soon made it to the edge of the forest and could see the Clearwaters' house from where they stood. Leah smiled barely and turned to Embry. "Thanks."

He smiled back, running the back of his hand over her cheek lightly. He leant forward and gave her an affectionate kiss on her lips. His tongue swept over her bottom lip before he pulled away.

"See ya later, Leah." He grinned, his hand running from her cheek to her ass and giving it a gentle squeeze. She growled warningly at him, though he caught a playful hint in it. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, before running toward her house. She couldn't hide the grin that adorned her lips though, as she walked inside the house.

Once again no one was home, so she went straight up to her room. She closed the door behind her and turned around. The grin fell from her face and her eyes narrowed into a dark glare at the figure sitting on her bed.

"What the fuck do you want, Sam?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Author's Note: I apologize for the major wait my amazing readers. School started again and I had major issues with keeping my grades up, so I wasn't able to write a thing. I did think about the story and you guys, though, and hoped that I wasn't losing your loyalty because I haven't updated. So, if you're still reading, I greatly appreciate it.

This chapter is a little bit of a songfic. I'm sorry if this displeases you, but I still encourage you to check it out. The song belongs to P!nk and it's one of her older and better ones.

Enjoy!

* * *

Not a Soul

Chapter 6

* * *

"_What the fuck do you want, Sam?"_

The native beauty crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing on the man sitting on her bed. He was picking at a loose thread on her bed spread and his eyes moved around her room instead of looking at her. He was nervous, she concluded, and this brought a sickly feeling to her stomach. Her thoughts raced and she bit her bottom lip, her heartbeat picking up. What if he saw Embry and her close outside of the house? She cringed at the thought, knowing that Jacob would kill her for letting Sam see them.

Leah's eyes traveled down Sam's body, noticing how he looked as if he'd aged some, which was impossible for werewolves. It must have been the impact of all of the new young pack members that he had to train. She remembered seeing Sam's pack awhile ago and was surprised at how big it had gotten. She was sure it was pushing on twenty members by now. She would've felt sorry for the man for having to deal with all of the young boys if it hadn't been for the fact that the bastard had took her heart and stomped on it numerous times.

She cleared her throat and sighed, getting very impatient with her ex-boyfriend. She uncrossed her arms and moved forward, walking to her dresser to check her reflection in the mirror. Looking back at her was an exotic Quileute beauty, who had hair that needed to be tamed a bit and lips that needed to be stretched into a smile more often. Tucking a strand of dark tangled hair behind her ear, she looked at Sam through the mirror.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not? Because if not, you need to get the hell outa my house before I screamed 'rape!'" A smirked formed on her lips, knowing that the whole shouting that her ex was raping her would definitely not go over well on the small reservation, especially because Sam was the 'golden boy' of La Push. She rolled her eyes at the thought and sighed, about to make Sam leave when he spoke up.

"Emily and I would like to invite you to a dinner at our house tonight with the rest of the pack and bridal party." He said, clearing his throat. He finally looked at her, a look of dread in his dark eyes.

Her stomach flip-flopped and she whooped for joy inside, happy that he didn't mention anything about seeing Embry and her kissing and groping. So, in her head, he either didn't see them or didn't want to say anything about it if he did.

Her mind then processed what Sam had told her and she groaned internally. She knew Sam didn't really want her at their little party and Emily was only inviting her to try to make things better between the three again. Well bad news Scarface, nothing would ever be better between them if she had a say in it. Leah didn't _want_ to be all buddy-buddy with Emily again. Not after she stole her boyfriend and her ability to have kids. Okay, well she knew it wasn't her cousin's fault that she couldn't have children, but it still hurt that Emily had everything that the she wolf couldn't.

Maybe the correct thing to do was to blame the Cullen's. If the stupid bloodsucking leeches had never moved to Forks, Sam would never have phased and imprinted on Emily. Leah wouldn't be a freak among freaks and she would be able to have many babies with the man she once loved. And even better, Jacob wouldn't be a little lapdog to the Devil Spawn, and Embry and Jacob may have had a chance to be together. Leah would have been happy for them too, for she had nothing again gay couples, obviously if she was fucking one.

Sam cleared his throat again to get Leah's attention. She snapped out of her thoughts with a growl and shook her head. She figured she'd already done enough for the imprinted couple who had betrayed her in the worst way possible. She was going to be a bridesmaid and stand there at the alter next to the girl who was marrying the man she loved. So, she decided that attending a little get together thrown by the two was asking a little too much of her.

"Why would you even waste your time asking me an idiotic question like that, Uley?" she spat at him, turning around.

"Emily asked me to." He answered like that explained everything, which it kind of did in the imprinting world.

Leah ran her tongue over the front of her top teeth before laughing softly, bitterly. "Oh right. Emily asked you to." She moved to her bedroom door and opened it, gesturing that for Sam to leave. "Well, you can tell Emily that she can shove her invites up her tiny ass and leave me the hell alone. I'll be in your fucking wedding, but I won't do anything else that has to do with either of you."

Sam stood and was in front of her in a single stride.

"Please, Leah, come. It would really make everyone happy to see you out and not by yourself."

Scoffing, she glared at the man in front of her before biting her tongue. She knew she was about to send some death threats out to him and then he'd just tattle to her mother about it. And there was nothing as scary as a pissed off Sue Clearwater.

"Get the fuck out of my house, _Samuel._" She told him lowly.

Sighing, Sam moved to leave her room. Suddenly, Leah heard her front door open and the two froze.

"Leah, honey, I'm home!" a call from her mother sounded from downstairs.

Leah looked at Sam with narrowed eyes. He wore a small smirk on his lips. Leah then realized what he was thinking. He was going to tell her mother about the get together. They both knew that Sue would make Leah go just to make their family look good.

That bastard!

She quickly went to grab onto him, but he quickly moved and ran down the stairs. She growled and sprinted after him. She caught up quickly and tackled him to the ground. He landed on his stomach and she sat on top of his back, using all of her leg strength to keep him held down. Her mother entered the room and raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"Hello Samuel. How are you, dear?" she asked, a dish towel in her hand.

"I'm good, Sue." A muffled reply came from Sam, whose face was currently being pressed into the carpet.

"Leah, honey, you really shouldn't sit on your guests. It's not very becoming of you." Sue scolded.

Leah glared down at Sam, "I didn't know Sam was ever considered a guest in this house."

"Leah!" Sue scolded again, snapping the dish towel at her daughter. "Up! Now!"

Grumbling under her breath, Leah slowly got up. Smiling in satisfaction, Sue went back into the kitchen. Sam stood and brushed himself off.

"So what brings you here, Sam?" Sue asked from the kitchen.

"Well, I was invit-igpfshaa." His reply was muffle as Leah shoved a pillow from the couch in his face.

"What was that, dear?" Sue called again.

"Sorry. I said I was here to invite Lea-ahh! Ouch!"

As Sam was talking, Leah had found a pair of scissors and decided that they were needed at the moment. She walked to Sam and jabbed them into his arm. She knew the stab would heal within a day anyway.

Sam removed the scissors from his arm and threw them on the ground, glaring at Leah. At the sound of the commotion, Sue came out to see what was going on. Her eyebrows shot up at the blood running down Sam's arm.

Leah smiled innocently at her mother. "Sam had an accident. He really needs to be more careful, or he may get himself killed." They all knew that there was an underlying message in what she had said.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "_Crazy bitch."_ He muttered under his breath.

"_Damn straight." _She whispered back indignantly.

His shoulders sagged in defeat and he moved to leave. "Never mind, Sue. I'll be leaving now. Emily needs me at home."

Looking concerned, Sue nodded. "Okay dear."

The Hallelujah chorus went off in Leah's head as Sam made his way to the door. He didn't tell her mom and now she wouldn't have to go to the stupid party! Whoop!

"Oh Sam! That reminds me. I ran into Emily at the supermarket today and she informed me about your party tonight. We'll be there!" Sue called and Leah's heart dropped.

Leah groaned and fell onto the couch. She glanced over to see Sam grinning triumphantly.

"Great! See you in a few." He nodded his goodbye and left.

Leah put her hands over her face and groaned again in misery.

"Quit your moaning Leah. You're being overdramatic."

Leah opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off by her mother.

"I don't want to hear a word young lady. Go get ready."

Huffing in annoyance, the she wolf stood slowly and trumped up the stairs.

"And wear something nice! This is for your cousin, honey, and you're not going to ruin it by being a rude guest!" She heard her mother shout at her.

Pouting, she opened her closet and leant against the door frame. This was one of the reasons she preferred her father over her mother. He was always on her side, especially when Sam had broken her heart. He was all for shooting the boy with his shot gun. Sue, on the other hand, was supportive to the couple because Emily was her niece. Of course she would choose her niece over her own daughter.

The song "Trouble" by P!nk suddenly popped into Leah's mind.

_No attorneys, to plead my case  
No opiates, to send me into outer space  
And my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold but that ain't  
Gonna help me now_

I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town

A smirk appeared on her lips as the lyrics ran through her head. If she was going to be forced to go to this party, she would make the most trouble for everybody. With newfound inspiration from the song, Leah searched her closet and found the perfect outfit. A few hours later, she emerged from her bedroom freshly showered and clothed. Her hair was worn in a new style, a little shorter and layered in a fashionable way. Her body was shaved and her eyebrows plucked. She wore smoky makeup, making her brown eyes pop. Her outfit, though, was what stood out the most. It was a beautiful colored green dress that hugged her many curves. She wore no bra, so her breasts stuck out even more than usual. On her feet, she wore a pair of black strappy heals, ones she had bought but never wore because she was already the tallest girl in the state.

She looked absolutely gorgeous and she knew it. She was ready to create some havoc within the Uley household.

_You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide_

I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble my own town  
I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town

Sue was shocked to say the least, and Seth's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the sight of his older sister's new look. She knew he didn't approve, but she didn't care. She wanted something and she was going to get it. _Trouble._

They arrived at the party about fifteen minutes later. The house was buzzing with loud voices and laughs. Leah sucked in a breath and licked her lips before taking a step inside. The first sight she was greeted with was the young and new members of the pack. They all became quiet at the presence of her and seriously almost started drooling.

One particularly cocky one Leah remembered to be name 'Nick' broke the silence with a whistle.

"Hey beautiful! Wanna sit by me?" he called to her.

A loud growl sounded from the doorway and Leah looked up to see Sam standing there, looking very angry. He shot a glare at Nick and grabbed Leah's arm, pulling her into the hallway that connected the kitchen to the living room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Lee?" he hissed, tightening his grip on her arm.

"You set this up for yourself, asshole. Just remember what you get when you make me come to these things." She muttered darkly back to him, a small smirk on her lips and a gleam of mischief in her eye. "Now, I suggest that you let me go before I rip your fucking balls off, dickhead."

His grip only tightened as she tried to move away. A growl erupted from beside them. Their heads snapped to the side to find Jacob standing there with his eyes narrowed in on Sam's hand touching Leah. He tensed up, ready to beat Sam to the ground, but Sam let go and walked away, muttering to himself once again. Leah shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." Jacob instructed her, giving her shoulder a slight push toward the kitchen where the older pack members and imprints were. Leah sucked on her teeth, holding back an insult. Fucking men and their need to be in charge!

She made her way to the kitchen and immediately grabbed a beer from the fridge, popping the cap off and taking a big gulp.

"Damn Leah! You look hot!" she heard Paul say behind her. A smack sounded and Leah grinned, knowing Rachel was the one to have hit the jackass.

Grinning, Leah took a seat at the table clothed table between Embry and Jacob. She looked around the kitchen while taking another sip of beer. Everyone from the original pack was there, plus the imprints. Kim honestly looked a little scared and was glaring secretly at the she wolf. She had always hated Leah's attitude and now that she was showing off what she had, Kim hated her even more. Rachel looked mad at her fiancé for hitting on Leah, but Leah could tell that she was secretly happy that the girl had finally decided to present herself for what she really was. A beautiful person, outside and sometimes in.

As her eyes scanned the room, Leah saw all of the men gawking at her, even the imprinted ones. She suspected that they were just shocked by how she looked and that they weren't actually checking her out. She also found Emily's glare on her. Leah smiled sweetly and waved at her cousin before taking another sip of her beer. Emily quickly averted her gaze.

Feeling another gaze on her, she looked to the side to be met by a pair of brown eyes belonging to Embry Call. He didn't look away, but just raised an eyebrow. Leah shrugged and lifted her lips in a small smile, knowing Embry would understand what she was doing without Leah having to explain it.

_If you see me comin' down the street  
Then you know it's time to go  
Hey you know it's time to go  
And you know it's time to go  
'Cause here comes trouble_

The room broke out into conversation, though Leah always felt many gazes on her. She was pleased, really.

"Hey Sam! What the hell happened to your arm man?" Jared called out, noticing the healing scab that Leah had caused earlier that day on Sam's arm.

Sam glared at his pack member before mumbling something about falling.

Leah laughed silently, shaking her head.

A warm hand was on her thigh under the table, one she knew to be Embry's. It rubbed the sensitive skin there, causing Leah's flesh to break out in goose bumps.

"Cold Leah?" she heard Jacob asked from next to her, who had noticed the bumps on her skin.

She shook her head and Embry snickered. Raising an eyebrow, she leant back in her chair and lifted a leg, running her healed foot over the crotch of Embry's pants. She saw him jump in surprise and she smirked, doing in over and over again. She heard his silent pants next to her and looked over at Jacob who looked at the two knowingly. Finally at his breaking point, Embry quickly excused himself and stood up from the table, leaving through the backdoor. Jacob left soon after, wanting to go see the Lochness Monster before she went to bed.

After sitting for another fifteen minutes, Leah stood and stretched before excusing herself.

"Well, I've got other places to be. See ya."

She quickly exited the house and started walking down the street.

_No attorneys, to plead my case  
No opiates, to send me into outer space  
And my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold but that ain't  
Gonna help me now_

You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
Well I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide

A warm hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the side of the road into the forest. Her back was against a tree, the bark digging into her golden skin. A pair of white teeth nipped at her bottom lip. She grinned and slid her hand down his naked torso and to his cutoffs, unbuttoning them quickly. She pulled his cock out from its shelter and gave it a few good strokes. A lustful growl erupted from his chest and he pinned her arms above her head with one hand and with the other, he tore open a condom wrapper and slipped the rubber on his erect member. He lifted up her dress to her waist and moved her panties aside before gripping her hip and quickly slipping his hardness inside her wet sheath, letting out a strangled moan. She let out small, short gasps as he thrust into her over and over, hitting her sweet spot. He pumped into her harder, faster as he knew he was about to release and he wanted her to reach her high with him. She bit her bottom lip and threw her head back as he attacked her neck with bites and kisses, both reaching their climaxes simultaneously. His thrust a few more times and then came to a stop, slipping out of her and throwing the dirty condom on the forest floor, covering it with dirt.

He buttoned up his jeans as she lowered her dress back down. She smirked at him and ran a hand through her newly styled hair.

"Damn Embry. You really are getting good at that."

He grinned and leant forward, biting her ear lobe. "Don't tease me, Leah. What you did back at Sam's was very cruel."

She laughed softly and pulled away; kissing his lips and turning on her heal.

_So if you see me comin' down the street_

_Then you know it's time to go, go_

_I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah_

As she walked down the street, she grinned and laughed out loud, thinking that this was just the beginning. She was trouble, and she'd make damn sure everybody knew it too.

* * *

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Author's Note: Alright! I need a favor from my amazing reviewers who have stuck by me through my complete obliviousness to the fact that I haven't updated in _seven months! _BOTHER ME. Leave many reviews on all of my stories and PM me, telling me to update. It motivates me. Really! Also, if you'd like to see a certain something in this story involving the threesome, feel free to tell me. I love suggestions! There are pictures of my Leah and her dress on my profile, as well as updated pictures of characters from my other stories. Okay now on with the story…

Enjoy!

* * *

Not a Soul

Chapter 7

* * *

"I'm not wearing that."

"Come on, Leah! Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, _please?"_

"Um, no,"

"Please, Leah. It'd mean to world to me—"

"It's pink, Emily! I don't _do_ pink."

"It's fuchsia, Lee. And it'll look good!"

"_No._"

"Leah Clearwater. You will be a nice bridesmaid for your cousin and wear whatever she picks out for you to wear on her wedding day, whether it be pink or frilly or made of paper."

"But mom, I don—"

"Great. Emily set up a fitting appointment for her on Tuesday."

Humph.

Leah grumbled to herself, glaring daggers at the _fuchsia_ dress that her dear cousin had picked out for her. It was strapless and floor-length. It was designed to hug the hips of its suitor and flair out just slightly at the bottom. She had no doubt that she would look absolutely stunning in the dress. But it was pink. And Leah wanted to spit on and trample anything that bore the color. Maybe it was the fact that her mother had always shoved her into little pink dresses when she was little, trying to make her more lady-like, though it never worked. Leah was always more for the playing football and watching horror movies, than the painting her nails. Although, the she wolf did enjoy a little pampering now and then, wearing pink was _not _included on that list.

"Leah dear, quit mumbling. You sound ridiculous."

Leah huffed again and threw the dress on Emily's couch. It crinkled into a ball and then fell to the floor. She heard a gasp from Sue and her cousin as the material began to wrinkle almost instantly.

"Quit being acting like you actually care, _mother._ _You_ sound ridiculous." She spat back at Sue, her nostrils flaring. She saw the flash of mild hurt across her mother's face and almost immediately recoiled, wanting to apologize. Sue was still her mother, no matter whose side she was on. Ugh, no. She was going to play dirty, god damn it! If they were going to make her do things without her consent, then she was going to be a big pain in the ass for each and everyone one of them! Well, more of a pain in the ass than she had already accomplished being.

Biting her tongue from saying anything to the horrified females in the room, she quickly fled from the small house. She wore no shoes, as usual. The feeling of the pebbles on the unpaved road in the reservation sticking into the soles of her roughened feet almost gave her comfort these days. She snorted, thinking how she had to resort to dirt for comfort. Well, dirt and _them._ Her little fuck buddies. Jacob and Embry made her feel sexy and comforted at the same time. It wasn't just the amazing fucking, but it was also the way they handled her. They made her feel like a real woman, who could take pretty much just about anything. Sam always made her feel like a delicate doll that shouldn't be touched too much or it'd break, when he was sexing her up. She snorted again, more like_ trying_ to sex her up. She'd always had to help him find her entrance and had to tell him when to go faster and had to angle her own body just to find a tiny big of pleasure while he was in his own little world.

It was different with Jacob and Embry. They _knew _exactly which spot and angle to hit, exactly how she wanted it at different times, exactly where her sweet spots were, and what positions were her favorite. It helped that they had a lot of practice with each other before she came into the picture, but she still appreciated every single drop a pleasure she got from it.

She sometimes wondered just exactly where the three were going in this threesome relationship. Jacob obviously wanted to keep in under wraps, for his precious Nessie would be a heartbroken little baby if she found out. Embry sometimes let on that he wouldn't care if people knew. Of course, Leah knew that the wolf was crazy in love with Jacob and that Jacob didn't return those feelings because of his imprint. Leah wasn't sure if she wanted people to know. It would be nice to have people know that she was wanted in some way and not just a bitter old harpy. It would suck though because then she'd be the whore of the reservation.

She shook off the thought, knowing that it didn't matter either way. Jacob would go on a rampage and have her ass if anyone found out. She looked to her left and noticed she was approaching Embry's house. There was no beat up car out front which meant that his mother was at work. Two very familiar scents filled her senses and she immediately felt her body start to heat up.

Jacob and Embry were doing something in that house, and it wasn't playing video games.

A smirk formed on her lips and she quickly made her way to the front door, pushing it open quietly and sneaking in. She tip toed to Embry's room, hearing a throaty moan from through the door. She turned the knob and pushed open the door her eyes immediately darkening at the site.

Jacob was on his knees, his mouth wrapped around Embry's erection. In fact, his mouth was down deep on the cock. Jacob Black was deep throating Embry Call and it was the fucking hottest thing Leah had ever seen in her life.

She licked her lips and walked into the room, causing Embry to look up mid moan and connect eyes with her. They were clouded with hungry lust and she smirked, nodding at him. His hands were tangled in Jacob's ebony hair as the man took more and more of him in. Leah knelt behind Jacob, her lips pressing to the bare skin of his muscled shoulder. She felt him tense for a moment before relaxing when he recognized her scent and touch.

Her hand ran down his chest, lavishing the well-defined abdominals with attention. They contracted as each of them was touched and Leah faintly heard a moan from her alpha's throat. She continued her journey down his torso to the v-line, tracing the skin. Finally, her hand made its way to his cutoffs, slowly unbuttoning each button. After, she slid her hand down under the material to grip his erect cock. Another moan escaped his lips as he continued bobbing his head back and forth on Embry. Leah chuckled slightly and ran her thumb over the mushroom head, the precum resting there wetting her smooth flesh.

Her hand pumped his dick slowly, wanting him to last longer than a few minutes. She heard him moan and then Embry moan. She knew Jacob's moans were causing delicious vibrations against Embry's cock. She kissed his shoulder again, keeping her pumping at the same slow pace.

"Feel good, Jacob?" she whispered against his russet skin, smirking when he made a guttural noise. Embry chuckled softly and look at Leah, licking his lips as he watched her kiss and suck on Jacob's flesh. It almost made him cum. Almost.

Jacob suddenly pulled back, Embry's dick sliding out of his mouth with a pop. He stood, causing Leah to stand with him, her hand still on his hardness. He turned around swiftly and wrapped a single big hand around her neck, pulling her forward for a heated kiss. His other hand was quick to remove her clothes until she was naked against him. She suddenly felt more heat on her back and something slick poking her back. She was quickly turned around and another pair of lips caught hers. Embry's tongue tangled with hers, and he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his torso.

She heard a tearing noise and then felt Jacob's arms move around her and to Embry's erection, his hands quickly sliding a rubber on. His arms moved back to his sides and Embry lay down on the soft cream-colored carpet. He slid Leah down lower and slipped his delicious cock inside her heat. Leah groaned and lifted a hand up, tucking strands of hair behind her ear. Embry gripped her hips tightly and thrust up into her, making her moan over and over again. She leant down, pressing her hard nipples against his sweating torso, and kissed him lightly.

She felt him spread her legs wider and then felt a light probe against her _other_ entrance. Her body stiffened, knowing Jacob wanted inside her ass. Embry kissed her again and then pulled back, looking her in the eye.

"Relax, Lee. Touch your clit, it'll make it better." He told her in a soothing voice and then leant in to kiss her again. Leah took a deep breath and slid her hand down her body to her clitoris, pressing down on the little nub with her middle finger and moving it in lazy circles.

Jacob stuck his fingers in his mouth, lubricating them with his saliva. He pulled them out and then pressed his forefinger again Leah's little pucker, slowing moving it inside. He heard a hiss from the female and soothingly rubbed his other hand against her asscheek. He pumped his finger in and out a few times before adding another. He placed kisses along her skin as he scissored her small hole to prepare her for his big size. He remembered when Embry took him for the first time. It hurt like hell on a stick, but it eventually began to feel more magnificent after each stroke.

Leah focused on Embry's cock stroking in and out of her, and on her finger playing with her clit. Her eyes stayed on Embry's as he silently encouraged her.

Jacob pulled his fingers out and spit in his hand, rubbing the lubricant along his thick shaft. He pressed the head against her pucker and waited for the okay from Embry.

"Ready?" Embry asked lowly to her. Leah let out a deep breath and nodded, leaning forward and resting her face in the crook of Embry's neck. He ran a hand up her spine and to her hair, running it through the dark silky locks soothingly as he nodded to Jacob.

Jacob gently pressed into her hole, slowly pushing his length further inch by inch until he was fully buried inside her. He cursed slightly, forgetting how tight it was. Embry quickened his pace inside Leah's pussy, hearing her barely-there whimpers.

Leah was a tough chick and could take on an army of vampires any day. But this shit hurt! She groaned out and bit slightly into Embry's neck as Jacob started a slow pump in and out of her.

"Keep your finger moving, sweets." She heard Embry tell her, having completely forgotten about her clit. She moved her finger in circles again, only harder this time.

It almost blocked out the pain of Jacob's dick in her ass.

The alpha, still feeling his beta's distress, pressed his chest down against her back lightly. He pressed a kiss to her spine, slightly quickening his pace.

It helped, the heat against her back. Leah also thought it felt better now that Jacob was going faster inside her. The pain was less now that he wasn't lingering for too long in one spot.

"Faster." Leah softly commanded against Embry's skin and he immediately obliged. His hips moved up against hers at an indescribable speed and her finger moved rougher against her clit. Embry shifted only slightly and purposely found the she wolf's sweet spot. She cried out as he hit it over and over, a smacking sound following. Jacob increased his speed again, sucking on Leah's neck from behind.

Leah moaned out loud, the feeling of pure ecstasy filling her entire body until she was cumming, her inner walls contracting around their cocks. Jacob growled and quickly followed her, his warm seed filling her hole. He stopped pumping and pulled out, backing away from her and moving around to Embry's head.

"Em, she's about to break. You need to cum. Now." He commanded.

Embry groaned and moved his hips faster and faster until he cried out and came. He pumped a few more times before stopping completely. He breathed out a long breath and then slowly sat up, lifting Leah off of his cock. He removed the condom and threw it perfectly into the trash bin by his bed. He moved Leah back over his lap and kissed her lips tenderly.

Leah smiled lazily up at him, her eyes still slightly clouded. Her mind hadn't caught up much yet to the fantastic pleasure she'd just received from the two men.

"You did good, sweets." He told her, kissing her again. "Real good."

She let out a breath and leant her head against his shoulder, her eyes closing.

Jacob chuckled softly, lifting the female wolf out of his friend's arms and placing her on the bed.

"I remember our first times. We were just as exhausted." Jacob mumbled, looking at Embry as he lifted himself off the floor.

Embry smirked and shook his head, sitting next to a now sleeping Leah on his bed. He looked up at his best friend and noticed his longing look. He only had that look for one person.

"Go." Embry simply told him.

Jacob's eyebrows pressed together in slight indecision, though Embry knew where he really wanted to be. "You sure?"

He nodded. "Go, Jake. I've got it handled here."

Jacob smiled brightly at his friend and quickly moved out of the room and house before Embry could blink. Embry's lips bended to a frown, but immediately turned up into an amused smile when he heard Leah mutter in her sleep. He lay down next to her and pulled her to him, trying to listen to her sleep talk. He gave up when he realized nothing was coherent.

He watched her pretty face as it went through a series of emotions, and tried to stop his heart from jumping when she nuzzled her head into his chest. He absentmindedly played with her hair, worrying that things were about to get way more complicated than they should be. Especially now because he feared he felt more than lust for this girl in his arms.

Leah's face contorted to one of anger and three words slipped from her lips, making Embry laugh.

"_Stupid pink dress."_

**

* * *

**

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Author's Note: School started and this was the earliest I could get this to you. Sorry my amazing readers! So this chapter contains a lot of smut, but there's still a plot in this mix, so don't worry. Thank you to _bratkaren_ who nominated the story for the Twitastic awards! It unfortunately didn't win, but it did make voting round. Also, I think I know where I'm going with this story now. I usually don't like to plan it out first and just see where it goes over time, but I've decided what exactly is going to happen. Suggestions are still welcome, though!

Alright, so my goal this chapter is to get my total reviews for the story up to 200! I would be so thrilled if that were to happen. Reviews make me write better for you guys. Oh! And read 's Imprinted Chronicles stories! They are so amazing and obsess worthy!

Enjoy!

* * *

Not a Soul

Chapter 8

* * *

Leah was being pulled and prodded, tugged and moved all over. She decided that she hated women. All of them. Especially the stupid bitches that were currently doing her dress fitting. Emily, Kim, Rachel, and her mother sat in chairs surrounding the platform Leah was standing on in front of giant mirrors as the dress fitters fussed over her. And she was wearing the stupid, fucking pink dress. The she wolf suppressed a groan as her dark hair was suddenly pulled up into a little up do by a small, little Mexican woman. She really didn't want to snap at her. She seemed nice enough, though she was pulling her hair just a bit too hard.

The door to the small wedding shop opened, a bell ringing as it did, and Leah looked into the mirror to see who had walked in behind her.

"Auntie LEEE!" a little voice squealed and Leah was suddenly ambushed by a tiny little force tugging at her dress. The woman around her all immediately started scolding the little girl for ruining the work the woman had just done to the awful pink dress, but a growl from the female wolf shut them all up. She reached down and swooped the girl up in her arms.

"Hey there, Claire Bear." She said, smiling slightly, tickling the little girl's stomach. Claire giggled and beamed up at her.

"You wook pwetty, Auntie Lee." The girl said bluntly, putting her chubby little hand up to Leah's cheek.

"Thanks, pretty girl." Leah replied, moving her head around so her mouth was to the toddler's hand. She blew a raspberry, sending Claire into another round of giggles.

A deep chuckle made Leah look up. Embry, Jacob, and Quil stood in the doorway. Quil watched Claire laughing adoringly, his face smiling widely at the baby girl. Embry's amused eyes locked on hers and she rolled her own eyes as the woman fussed again around her, trying to work around the little girl in Leah's arms. Emily quickly came up and took Claire from Leah's arms, giving her cousin a disapproving look. Leah held back a snort and turned back to the mirror, letting the woman finish her fitting. She was well aware of a stare on her as she stood there, but kept her eyes straight ahead.

When they were done, Leah moved to the dressing rooms, brushing between her Alpha and Embry on the way. She heard their short in-takes of breath and smirked, moving around a corner and to the big dressing room. She reached behind her and quickly unzipped the dress, letting it fall to the ground. She left it there, knowing it would infuriate her mother.

A soft click and a latching noise made her freeze. She looked up into the mirror on the wall she was facing and saw Jacob standing behind her. His lips were lifted in a shit-eating grin as he walked toward her, almost predatorily. Leah stood still in her black panties and bare-chested, watching Jake carefully. He cleared his throat and pressed against her, gripping her hips roughly.

"Lee." He muttered huskily and moved one of his hands up to her breast, tweaking the nipple softly before cupping the whole thing. "I get you to myself. We flipped on who got you right now. Embry's distracting everyone. They think I'm in the bathroom."

Leah cocked her head to the side, looking at him through the mirror still. "And what if I don't want you right now?" she almost whispered, licking her lips.

"Too bad." He growled and brought his hands quickly down to hers before lifting them up and pressing them palm against the mirror. He used his body to press hers against the mirror also. Leah hissed as her warm flesh touched the cold surface. She felt her nipples harden and she pushed back into Jacob.

Her Alpha chuckled almost darkly and released her right hand for only a few split seconds to unzip his pants, pull his erect cock out, cover it with a rubber, and move her panties aside before he moved his hand back over hers against the mirror. In one swift motion, he plunged straight into her core to the hilt, making her groan out loudly. He moved both of her hands to one of his, holding them firmly above her head while moving his free hand around up and to her mouth, covering it lightly.

Then he started thrusting, over and over again, never breaking his rhythm and hitting her sweet spot each time. His hand muffled her pleasured noises and he went faster and harder into her heat, making her face press against the mirror each time he moved into her.

He felt her walls tighten around him just seconds before a muffled scream left her lips and her nails clawed at the hand restraining them. He moved his head forward and pressed a small kiss to her neck and came seconds later. A moment later, he stopped his movements and felt Leah fall slack against him. He let go of her hands and pulled her straight up and into him. His hand moved down to her pussy and ran along the lips, catching the dripping wetness there. He brought it up to his mouth and tasted her tangy juices before turning her head toward his and giving her a long, wet kiss.

She whimpered as he pulled away and ripped off the condom, throwing it into the small, stylish trashcan in the corner of the dressing room. He zipped his pants back up and kissed her lips one more time before silently slipping from the room.

Leah fell to the ground and laughed shakily, realizing that the two had just fucked standing on her bridesmaid dress for her exboyfriend and cousin's wedding.

* * *

Most people thought Leah Clearwater was a right bitch. In all actuality though, Leah was the victim in a very fucked up situation. These people just chose to not listen to her side of the story. It never really bothered the girl after awhile, though. After she chose to stick her middle fingers in the air and scream 'fuck the world!' for all to hear every time something went wrong. It was great therapy. Really.

The position the she wolf was in right now wasn't a fucked one, well not really. An outsider who had no idea of the situation would have called it fucked, but Leah rather liked it. She enjoyed the hard bodies trapping her between them and the slight heat she felt from both. The snores emitting from both said bodies was only a little annoying, but Leah was still in post orgasmic bliss from the night before, so she barely noticed the noise. The morning boners pushing against her stomach and back also added to her enjoyment and helped her forget that a wedding would be taking place in a few hours. Her eyes stayed shut as she relived the night before.

_Embry and Jacob had been fighting. And not just arguing, but all out punching, screaming, bloody fighting in human form. It was such a turn on to the sly female wolf that she let it go on just for a bit. She watched the blood bath from the giant boulder she was sitting on in the middle of the clearing. The same clearing that the three had started their little affair in for the first time and a few times after that. Since Jacob was an Alpha, most wolves in the other packs would have thought he would have kicked the other wolf's ass in no time. Embry was really holding his own, though. Leah was secretly rooting for him._

_As soon as Jacob finally used his Alpha strength to pin Embry, Leah thought it was best she butt in on the little argument. She hadn't known what had caused the best friends to fight, but she was sure it wasn't something of that great of importance. The pack boys always fought. Whether it be in wolf or human form, they did, and over stupid shit, too. _

_The two wolves stared at each other, nostrils flaring and hair going every which way. Jacob's big hands held Embry's also big hands down against the grass and dirt on the floor of the clearing. One of his legs rested to the left of Embry while the other stayed between his legs, pushing up roughly against the lower-ranked wolf's ball sack and manhood. Leah smirked slightly, the position very comprising._

"_Alrighty kids. Let's wrap up this little sprawl. This wolf is hungry. So if you two are done having a 'my-dick-is-bigger' bitch fight, I want some food." Leah's voice cut through the air and also the tension. Both of the men shifted, but kept their eyes on each other. Sighing dramatically, Leah walked over to the two and plopped down next to them. She moved her hand to Jacob's hair and tugged roughly, making him turn his head to look at her. _

"_Hey Mr. Almighty Alpha. Could you please quit eye fucking Em and feed me? I'm fucking starving, man."_

_Jacob's eyes lightened from their darkened state slightly and Leah grinned cheekily back, moving her hand away. A groan sounded from Embry's lips and Leah looked down to see Jacob's knee rubbing along his dick. _

_Leah groaned and sighed again. "Not now, guys! I'm hungry!" she yelled in frustration. _

"_I'll give you something to eat, Lee." Jacob muttered and moved off of Embry, his hand moving inside his best friend's sweatpants and pulling out his hardness. "Suck him." He ordered his Beta._

_Her eyes narrowed and she huffed. "His cum is delicious, Lee." He cut in, moving his hand to her hair and tugging on it. She hesitated for a moment before moving her head down obligingly and taking the younger wolf in her mouth. His answering moan was all she needed to get to work. Somewhere during this time, Jacob had unclothed and trusted himself inside of Embry, while Leah's lap ended on top of Embry's face. He tongue fucked her as Leah found out that Embry's cum really was delicious._

_It started raining after awhile and the three moved to Leah's house, really feeding their stomachs before falling asleep on Leah's bed._

The situation really was fucked, but Leah felt that it was a good fucked. Whatever it was, she liked it. That was until her mother's voice called from downstairs for Leah to get ready to meet at Emily's house to get ready for the wedding. Now _Leah_ was fucked, and she didn't like it so much.

She slipped out from between the two and got off the bed. Picking up the nearest objects to her, which just happened to be a stiletto heal and a hardcover Harry Potter book, she threw them at the sleeping boys on her bed. They jerked awake at the intrusion and looked around wildly. Leah smirked and moved around her room, finding a towel and moving across the hall to her bathroom. She quickly took a shower and washed the smell of sex from her body.

When she got back in her room, Jacob was gone and Embry was sitting on her bed. She closed the door behind her and moved around her room, looking for clothes to wear.

"Jake leave again?" she asked nonchalantly, picking up a blue thong and sliding it on. She opened her drawers and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt, throwing them on quickly. She didn't bother with a bra, knowing she couldn't wear one with her dress later.

Embry sighed and nodded, though Leah couldn't see it. "Yeah. He always leaves."

Leah stopped her movement and turned her head to look at him, frowning slightly at his words. Embry was a sweet guy. He had always been sweet, taking care of his single mother and blushing whenever a girl was involved. He didn't deserve the shit Jacob put him through.

Leah walked to the bed and sat down next to him. "Jacob's an idiot." She said simply, turning her head to watch him. Embry nodded and pulled one side of his lips up into a small smile.

"Hey, Em. Listen. I may need you today." Leah said bluntly, not really willing to put up a façade with him today. It was the day her cousin was marrying the man that left her for said cousin. She didn't want to do it alone.

Embry turned his head to meet her look, surprised. "Okay, Sweets. Whatever you need." He replied simply, tugging on her wet strand of hair. Leah smiled and kissed him chastely.

"Alright, now go home and shower. You smell like sex." Leah wrinkled her nose, but grinned slyly. Embry barked out a laugh and stood, moving to the window. He opened it and threw Leah a wink before jumping out expertly.

* * *

The wedding march played over and over in her mind. The wedding was lovely, of course it was. It was decorated by one of the finest wedding planners in Washington. There were red, pink, and white roses everywhere. Claire danced down the aisle in her white and _fuchsia_ flower girl dress, throwing petals everywhere. Quil had to grab her as she reached the end of the aisle so she didn't wreck havoc on the perfect wedding. Of course, more people were worried about Leah ruining the wedding than the toddler. They thought she was going to throw a fit and trash the place. The she wolf had more class than that.

Kim and Rachel walked down the aisle after little Claire, in their white dresses with _fuchsia _sashes in the middle, bright smiles on their faces. Leah walked in after them, her own fully _fuchsia _dress sticking out the most. She wore a small smile on her lips, not letting anyone know that she wanted to puke all over the _fuchsia_. Both wolf packs were surprised to see her looking so good and put together, especially on this day. Leah wanted to tell them to get fucked and stare at someone else.

Emily looked beautiful as well. Her dress was simple and her veil had rose designs in it, hiding her scars slightly from view. Vows were made and Leah kept the smile on her face, her eyes on Embry who stood in a tux next to Jared, Sam's best man. He kept his warm eyes on her as well, silently telling her that she looked gorgeous and to hold her head up high. People would kill to see her fall.

The ceremony was over and Leah was now sitting at a table under a big, nice tent on the beach where the reception was taking place. Embry sat next to her, cracking jokes and keeping conversation to help Leah from looking at the happy couple dancing on the dance floor. Leah appreciated what he was doing and made a note to thank him later.

A little laugh that sounded like bells made Leah and Embry stiffen. Approaching the table was Jacob and little Renesmee Cullen, all dolled up and looking as beautifully unreal as usual. She felt Embry's breath come out harder and reached her hand under the table to rest on his thigh. She squeezed it, her eyes staying on the half-breed as she got closer.

"Hey guys." Jake's deep voice cut through the tension. The two brought forced smiles to their lips and nodded their heads.

"My Jacob, let's dance." Nessie said, her voice melodic. She was looking about ten right now, though next month she'd look sixteen. Both Leah and Embry found it creepy how fast the child grew.

Jacob took Nessie onto the dance floor and danced with the girl, even though he hated dancing. Leah watched, her lips curled up in slight disgust. She hated how Renesmee called Leah's Alpha 'My Jacob'. It was disgusting that the girl thought she owned the wolf.

The two came back after a few songs and sat down.

"Hey Jake, we still going to Jared's place after this?" Embry asked, his voice tight.

Jacob coughed and looked adoringly down at Nessie. "Actually, I'm going back to the Cullen's. Nessie wants to play hide and seek tonight."

Embry's hands started shaking and he quickly excused himself, moving out of the tent. Leah wanted to spit she was so thoroughly sickened by her Alpha and the little spawn. She gave Jacob a hardened look before standing a following Embry out. She saw Sam watching her, but ignored it.

She found Embry by the catering truck, sitting down and leaning against it, trying to calm himself. Leah sighed and hitched up her dress to around her hips. She moved to him and sat down, straddling his waist. She smiled slightly as he looked at her and kissed him roughly. She moved her hand to his pocket and sure enough found a condom wrapper in there. She tore it open and lifted herself only enough to get his cock out of his pants and the condom on before dropping herself back down on him. He slipped in easily and she licked her lips before moving her hips against him. He let out a strangled moan and wrapped his big arms around her back, pulling her flushed against him. They moved together; him thrusting up into her, her grinding down into him. It was so intimate, yet just what both of them needed to get their minds off of their lost loves.

Embry moved his head down and nipped at her neck, making her pant.

"Say my name." he growled out, moving his hips faster.

Leah moaned out something incoherent, her eyes snapped shut.

Embry gripped her chin in his hand, causing her to open her eyes.

"Say my name, Leah." Embry was relentless.

Leah's eyes widened and her body tensed from her nearing orgasm.

"Say it, damn it!" he growled a little louder, nipping at her flesh again. Leah said his name in a whisper, her eyes ever moving from his. Embry made a noise at the sound of his name on her lips. It was sexy and only made him want her more. He pushed his hips to hers harder and harder, making her climax spectacularly, his name leaving her lips over and over again.

* * *

**TBC…**


End file.
